SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is a main protagonist of almost every series owned by Shamm Entertainment. Description SpongeBob SquarePants is a sea sponge, but he is drawn to resemble a kitchen sponge, being rectangular and bright yellow with a dark brown outline. In earlier episodes, he is wider near the top and gets skinnier going further down. However, in episodes that are more recent, he is more of a regular square shape. SpongeBob has large blue eyes, a long, slightly curved nose, a large mouth with two prominent front buck teeth, and dimples with three freckles on each cheek. He typically wears a white shirt with a red tie, black leather shoes with shoelaces, and brown rectangular pants with a black belt (the entire outfit is sometimes referred to as his "pants", hence his name). While working at the Krusty Krab, he wears a tall, white hat with a small blue anchor on it as a uniform. SpongeBob sometimes sleeps in his underwear, and at other times pajamas (beginning in Season 5). Though SpongeBob has always been voiced by Tom Kenny, his voice has changed over the course of the series; his voice is lower than normal in the pilot episode and after the movie, his voice gets slightly higher-pitched. In addition, SpongeBob never passed Boating School. Personality SpongeBob is a clueless, abnormal, immature, fun loving and hyperactive character with a happy-go-lucky personality. He is an extremely determined person, and will often stop at nothing to accomplish a task. He is also somewhat dramatic to the people who are kind to him, for example, to the mailfish. He is also over-confident. Sometimes, though, he shows his devious side when trying to get Mr. Krabs and Plankton to work together. He sometimes tends to make mountains out of molehills, such as losing his nametag. SpongeBob is very kind-hearted and innocent, and very rarely acts openly mean to anyone, even his enemies. He is a very selfless and loyal person, especially towards those close to him. His selfless nature is most notably shown in "Best Day Ever," where he sacrifices his "perfect day" to help his friends. Despite his well-meaning intentions, SpongeBob's actions often annoy and cause trouble for those around him, most notably his next-door neighbor, Squidward Tentacles. SpongeBob can become scared easily and usually panics when frightened. He is afraid of the dark (or what is in the dark) and clowns. Occasionally, SpongeBob is too ignorant to notice impending danger and his unworldly thinking may put himself or others in peril. He also cannot detect lies or malice information as easy as the other characters, mainly due to his naive nature. SpongeBob's innocence also makes him overly trusting and very gullible, and he is easily manipulated by people who intend to use and/or harm him, such as Squidward, Mr. Krabs and Plankton; most noticeably, he is always easily fooled by Plankton no matter how bizarre or obvious his disguises are. Even though he is generally good-natured and easygoing, when frustrated and angered, SpongeBob can be sarcastic, rude and 'foul-mouthed' to his friends, even Mr. Krabs, whom he treats as a father figure. Ironically, Squidward is the only character that SpongeBob never insults when he is angry; with the exception of the episodes "Can You Spare a Dime?" and "Breath of Fresh Squidward." Although SpongeBob has several friends, and many of the citizens of Bikini Bottom often treat him quite friendly, most, if not all, citizens of Bikini Bottom have been shown to have some degree of dislike for him. In the episode "Gone," it is shown that a holiday called "National No SpongeBob Day" has been started by the citizens of Bikini Bottom. As its name suggests, it is an entire day dedicated to getting away from SpongeBob, where the people leave Bikini Bottom for the day. Even Patrick goes, stating that everyone needs at least one day away from SpongeBob's laughter. In the ceremony, they build a giant wooden effigy of SpongeBob, burn it down, dance on the ashes (though some, like Squidward, are actually shown kicking the ashes), and depart Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob is more honored than insulted by this, as he was the "inspiration" for the holiday. Sometimes, SpongeBob is a nudist. In which he has a tendency to take off his clothes whenever he wants to. He was shown naked in "Ripped Pants," "Nature Pants," "The Paper," "Hooky," "Pranks a Lot," "All That Glitters," "Rise and Shine," "Overbooked," and "Model Sponge." SpongeBob got nude when he wanted to live with the jellyfish in Nature Pants. In addition, in "Model Sponge," SpongeBob got undressed when he is used in a sponge commercial. In Pranks a Lot, SpongeBob and Patrick had to strip in order to use the invisible spray. In Overbooked, during the presentation, he is requested to undress and enter the machine. Antagonistic Side *In the Welcome to Bikini Bottom! episode, Club SpongeBob, he would not answer any of Seth's questions and forced him and Caleb to be initiated. He later stopped being antagonistic. Roles in Shamm Entertainment Shows Series *Welcome to Bikini Bottom! (December 27, 2014 - present) 26 episodes *#''SpongeBob and Patrick '' *#''Finding a Job'' *#''Waiter at the Krusty Krab'' *#''Boating School'' *#''Building a Home'' *#''Seth and Caleb's House Party'' *#''Plankton!'' *#''Sleepover'' *#''Valentine's Day'' *#''Club SpongeBob'' *#''The Penny-less'' *#''Mrs. Puff's Birthday'' *#''Patrick's Poem'' *#''Christmas'' *#''It's A New Year!'' *#''Goo Lagoon'' *#''A Good Noodle'' *#''Jailtime / Singers!'' *#''Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy / The Krabby Supreme'' *#''Thanksgiving'' *#''Glove World'' *#''Pin the Tail on Patrick'' *#''Mad Worm Disease'' *#''Patrick and the Sea Monster / The Boat Driving Test'' *#''Golden Star Wars'' *#''Summer in Bikini Bottom / Welcome to Rock Bottom!'' *SpongeCritic (December 11, 2014 - present) 7 episodes *#''SpongeBob: Help Wanted / Patrick: Rise and Shine / Sandy: Tea at the Treedome'' *#''SpongeBob and Patrick: SpongeBob, You're Fired!'' *#''SpongeBob and Gary: Dumped / Sandy: Sandy, SpongeBob and the Worm'' *#''Plankton: Jailbreak! / SpongeBob and Patrick: Hooky'' *#''SpongeBob: The Abrasive Side / Mr. Krabs, Sandy and SpongeBob: Ear Worm'' *#''Mrs. Puff and SpongeBob: Bumper to Bumper'' *#''SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Gary, Squidward and Sandy: Truth or Square'' *Eels and Escalators (December 13, 2014 - present) 40 episodes *#''First Game'' *#''Missing Dice'' *#''Perfect Luck'' *#''Early to Bet'' *#''The Game Wish'' *#''Scentless and Senseless'' *#''SpongeBob vs. Johnny'' *#''Patrick vs. Fred'' *#''SpongeBob vs. Sandy'' *#''Money in the Game'' *#''Better Than Patties'' *#''Patrick vs. Jack'' *#''Patrick vs. SpongeBob'' *#''Trophy Tensions'' *#''Squidward the Mediator'' *#''Robbed Game'' *#''SpongeHolmes and Patson'' *#''Mr. Krabs is a Thief?'' *#''Krabs in Jail'' *#''Triple Trouble'' *#''Plankton Gets Away'' *#''Unhappy Games'' *#''To Steal A Formula'' *#''The Ball'' *#''Back to Normal'' *#''Squid is Blamed'' *#''Just After He Gets One Person Out of Jail...'' *#''The Trophy'' *#''SpongeBob as Owner'' *#''Patrick as Owner'' *#''Gary as Owner'' *#''Sandy as Owner'' *#''Mr. Krabs as Owner'' *#''Driving Distraction'' *#''Banned from the Game'' *#''Game Hoarding'' *#''Bubble Eels & Bubble Escalators'' *#''Eel Nightmare'' *#''Escalator Dream'' *#''Eel Shock'' *Life of Gary (13 episodes) *#''Gary Home Alone'' *#''Gary's Broken Records'' *#''Gary Can't Reach'' *#''Gary's Missing Shell'' *#''Lost in the Bed'' *#''A Friend for Gary'' *#''New Neighbors'' *#''Gary B. Goode'' *#''The Second Great Snail Race'' *#''Snail Rivalry'' *#''Gary in Snowland (Part 1)'' *#''Gary in Snowland (Part 2)'' *#''Double Trouble'' *War of the Cities (February 13, 2015 - present) 2 episodes #''The Beginning of the End'' #''The Reveal'' *Late Night Talk with SpongeBob (December 22, 2014 - present) 2 episodes #''Episode 1'' #''Episode 2'' *Channel Chasers (January 25, 2015 - present) 8 episodes #''Channel Crossers'' #''Add Searchers'' #''SpongeBob HeroPants'' #''Pony Trouble (Part 1)'' #''Pony Trouble (Part 2)'' #''The Search for Friendship'' #''Horror for All'' #''Horror Night'' *SpongeBob's Big Adventures (February 14, 2015 - present) #''Start of the Big Adventures'' #''A Lonely Adventure'' *Basket Sponge (January 1, 2015 - present) 19 episodes #''A Legend Begins'' #''Practice Makes Perfect'' #''The Shoes of Jordan'' #''Prisoners of the Match'' #''The Beginning of A New Era'' #''The New Member'' #''Betrayal'' #''Leaked Footage Reel'' #''Blue Balls'' #''Part of the Team'' #''When Commitments Conflict'' #''Reborn Nights'' #''Cheerleaders'' #''The Parting of the Ways'' #''Approaching Storm'' #''Fundraiser Scrimmage'' #''Substitute Coach'' #''Teamwork'' #''Failure is Not An Option'' *Sponge Reaper (January 26, 2015 - present) 8 episodes *#''Becometh the Shinagami'' *#''The Matrix Proposal'' *#''Garbage Day'' *#''Rivals'' *#''Flightless'' *#''Invisibility is Not the Option'' *#''April 1: In Memory of the Loss'' *#''Memory Ground'' Films *''The Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Movie ''(June 5, 2015) Category:Characters Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Characters Category:SpongeCritic Category:SpongeCritic Characters Category:Eels and Escalators Category:Eels and Escalators Characters Category:Life of Gary Category:Life of Gary Characters Category:War of the Cities Category:War of the Cities Characters Category:Late Night Talk with SpongeBob Category:Late Night Talk with SpongeBob Characters Category:Channel Chasers Category:Channel Chasers Characters Category:SpongeBob's Big Adventures Category:SpongeBob's Big Adventures Characters Category:Rags to Riches Category:Rags to Riches Characters Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge Characters Category:Sponge Reaper Category:Sponge Reaper Characters Category:The Bubble Buddy Show Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:A Day with SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Robot and SpongeBob Category:Minecraft: SpongeBob Edition Category:Patrick Star Category:SpongeToons Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Fanon Category:Males Category:Characters from the Original SpongeBob SquarePants Series